undercardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moldbygg: Previous Versions
Current version can be seen here. Moldbygg is a useful card which has had 3 major reworks changing the main uses for it. Originally a 0/6 monster for 3G, dealing 1 damage to all enemy monsters, it was particularly effective as a deterrent to Woshua and other spread damage based cards, making Moldbygg particularly useful in and against the Justice deck, as well as Patience with Protection applied to it. It was also a good pair for Asgore. Moldbygg was undocumented reworked in Beta 1.7, where its ATK was buffed to 1 and its ability was changed to paralyzing enemy monsters damaged by it. This made it more useful in the Patience deck and removing its specific use in other soul types. After Beta 4.6, Moldbygg was buffed by gaining Taunt in exchange for 1 less HP, making it particularly useful when wanting to protect yourself from multiple attacks, typically ensuring yourself protection from a monster for that turn and the subsequent one, with the exception of cards like Mad Dummy. Beta 6.5 nerfed it a bit by dropping its HP by one again, for a total of 4. Beta 7.4 moved Moldbygg's ability to paralyze to Ice as a buff, which also indirectly buffed Snow Storm (somewhat) and nerfed Ice Wolf. Moldbygg, meanwhile, gained a new 2nd ability. This makes it so that and the end of your turn, it gets fully healed. This is very good as it makes it almost invincible to low ATK enemies. Its HP was brought back to its original 6. Beta 7.5 expanded the effect to also fully heal any Moldsmal, Moldessa and even other Moldbygg's (who have been silenced) on your side on the field. Beta 10.1 nerfed the effect by taking place at the start of your turn instead of at the end. Beta 15.0 reworked Moldbygg again. Its HP has been reduced to 5, but its ability, which now triggers at the end of your turn again, has been changed to give +1 HP to all ally Molds. (So Moldbygg still has 1/6 when the enemy's turn starts.) Beta 17.0 made Lemon Bread count as a Mold as well, making it able to be buffed by Moldbygg. Beta 18.1 dropped its HP to 4. Beta 19.0 brought it back to 5, but is now no longer able to buff itself. Beta 21.0 increased its HP back to its original 6 again. Beta 22.0 nerfed its effect again, as it will now also no longer buff other Moldbyggs. Stats ATK: * 0 (Pre Beta 1.7) * 1 (Post Beta 1.7, Current) HP: * 6 (Pre Beta 4.6) * 5 (Post Beta 4.6) * 4 (Post Beta 6.5) * 6 (Post Beta 7.4) * 5 (Post Beta 15.0) * 4 (Post Beta 18.1) * 5 (Post Beta 19.0) * 6 (Post Beta 21.0, Current) Cost: 3 Abilities: * Hurt: Deal 1 damage to all enemy monsters. (Pre Beta 1.7) * Paralyze any monster it damages. (Post Beta 1.7) * Taunt. Paralyze any monster it damages. (Post Beta 4.6) * Taunt. End of turn: Fully restore itself. (Beta 7.4) * Taunt. End of turn: Fully restore all ally Molds. (Post Beta 7.5) * Taunt. Start of turn: Fully restore all ally Molds. (Post Beta 10.1) * Taunt. End of turn: Give +1 HP to all ally Molds. (Post Beta 15.0) * counts Lemon Bread as a Mold. (Post Beta 17.0) * Taunt. End of turn: Give +1 HP to all other ally Molds. (Post Beta 19.0) * Taunt. End of turn: Give +1 HP to all ally Molds (except Moldbygg). (Post Beta 22.0, Current) Rarity: White (Common)Category:Rework